Yondaime's Legacy
by Ulitheal
Summary: ON HOLD. Naruto goes and trains under Jiraiya. Only difference he never joined team seven. 3 years later he is back in Konoha. SasuNaru later.
1. Prologe

A/N: Okay this is my first Naruto fic. So please be nice. I know the storyline is a little cliché but hopefully it won't stay that way. I am trying to change it from the norm. Anway this will be yaoi so if your not a fan please don't flame me.

**Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Please don't sue._**

"Henge!!!"

The jutsu that should have been a mirror image of Iruka was not. Telling him sorry he failed he called up the next person after Uzumaki Naruto. _Failed, yet again. All those other people are happy too. Why do they hate me so much? It's not fair! I didn't do anything to them._

The tears he was trying to hold in couldn't be held in much longer. Not caring if anyway saw him leave, he gets up and runs toward the hot springs. By the time he got the there the tears were gone and there was a sullen anger. Anger at Iruka, anger at the people, and anger at himself.

"Failed the test? You know there's a way you could pass. All you need is a certain scroll."

Sitting in front of the recently stolen Scroll of Seals, he prepared himself to try and do the Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Little did he know was the Hokage was sending out all shin obi in search of him and the scroll. _Mizuki is so cool for helping me like this._

* * *

"Hey, fox-brat, are you here?"

"What are you talking about, Mizuki?"

"I'm talking about taking the scroll and killing you. I'll say that the kyuubi started to break free with you holding the scroll of seals and the only way to stop you is to kill you. While I'll tell them that I will also say that the scroll was destroyed in the process and keep for myself."

Eyes widening , he backs up. Suddenly Iruka-sensei jumped in and told him to run away with the scroll. Grabbing the scroll he ran. All of the sudden in the middle of his running away he slammed into something. That something turned out to be a someone. It was a man who had long white hair and wore a scroll on his back.

"Eh, kid, what are you doing with the Scroll of Seals."

"Please you gotta help Iruka-sensei!"

"Iruka?"

"Yeah! Mizuki-sensei attacked me for the scroll and Iruka-sensei stopped him."

Nodding his head the man grabbed Naruto by his collar an they started to go to where the two shinobi fought. As they grew closer to the fight they heard Mizuki ask 'why would Iruka protect the fox-demon.' Shock flashed across Naruto's face and mild surprise across the man's. Iruka was slammed into a tree and knocked unconscious but not before they heard him say 'because he wanted too.'

"Iruka-sensei!! You'll pay for that."

"What are you going to do, demon?"

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!"

Hundreds of clones appeared and attacked Mizuki. Upon Mizuki's defeat they disappeared in little puffs of smoke. The real Naruto rushed over to Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei are you alright?"

"Yes and come here, Naruto. Congratulations for graduating."

Coming closer to Iruka he watched his sensei take off his hitae-ate and give it to him. Grinning he took of his goggles and put on the hitae-ate.

"Guess you didn't need my help after all, baka. THEN WHY DID YOU DRAG ME HERE!!"

* * *

"After much deliberation I have decided that the Genin Uzumaki Naruto is not at fault. Also he will be put through training as requested."

The Hokage told the assembled ninjas. The Jounin instructors stood by waiting to be told their Genin teams. Instructors from the academy also stood by. Hokage began to tell the teams.

"...and team seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Kyohei Taka."

Iruka stood in shock, Naruto was supposed to be on team seven. Also the Hokage-sama said Naruto would be trained. Kakashi was one of the best possible teachers for someone like Naruto. Who was going to train the rambunctious blond Genin? Who would request to train Naruto? Sealed inside of him was the evil nine-tails.

"Kakashi, you would have been the one training Naruto, but it seems that Jiraiya wants to train him."

Gasps of shock were heard, the legendary Sennin requesting to train someone was unheard of. Also for him to request Naruto the dead last in the academy was also unheard of. It would have made more sense for him to request to train some like Uchiha Sasuke. Most would think him a better choice to receive that training too.

"But the nine-tails..."

"ENOUGH! I did not do this on purpose, the Sennin Jiraiya has requested to do this. If you have a problem take it up with him. Also never mention the nine-tails in my presence again. You have your teams now. Dismissed."

Jiraiya stood outside the room waiting to speak with his old sensei. When he sensed the chakra's of the other ninjas disappear he entered the room. The old man looked over at him when he entered then went back to looking at the stars.

"Why I requested to train him is because he is Yondaime's legacy. Also the wish of the fourth that Naruto be seen as a hero did not happen. Instead he is viewed as the demon himself," Jiraiya began to explain. Holding up his hand in silence the Hokage began to speak "Jiraiya, you don't need to explain to me because I already understand."

Nodding his head in farewell, he left the Hokage in deep thought. _Yondaime's legacy, such apt words to explain Uzumaki Naruto._ Approaching Naruto's apartment, he pushes the door open and enters. A cautious face looks at him and recognition takes a moment.

"You!!"

"Pack your bags, kid. We're going training."

A/N: Well tell me how you all think. Because depending on what you say this story will be continued or not. Probably I will continue but could someone please tell me whether they think I should or not? Oh well, reviews required and some nice critique. Ja ne.


	2. I'm Back!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Do not sue me, please.**

A/N: Okay chapter 1. Hope ya like it. Also I will be having occasional flashbacks from the past three years. And maybe some chapters I will go on about the past and nothing else. Just wait and see.

:3 Years Later:

A blonde young man could be seen running up the road. Behind him was a tall man with long white hair chasing after him. The two of them were running up the road, while being followed more slowly by two others. The other two, a red-haired young man with a gourd strapped to his back and a short dark-haired young woman with a sword, followed at a jog.

"Nyah, nyah, nyah! Can't catch me, Ero-sennin!"

"Get back here, baka!"

Their shouts could be heard from quite a distance. The sentries at the gate of Konoha village could only listen on in confusion. It seemed the "idiot" was in trouble by the "lustful man." From the shouts it seemed the "idiot" stopped the "lustful man" from peeping on the woman bathing and now he (the lustful man) was going to beat up the idiot. As the four travelers came up to the entrance they were halted.

"You four, state your name and purpose for coming to this village," one of the sentries shouted not recognizing the Sennin. "I am the toad hermit and my purpose is none of you concern."

"Why you..."

The one sentry prepared to attack, but was stopped because his partner finally recognized Jiraiya as one of the three legendary Sennin. After this they were allowed to enter with no complaint.

"Okay you three, we're here for the Chunnin exams. Until it starts your free to wander around," saying this he then disappears.

"I just want to prove my power, I do not care to explore," the red-headed man said to his companions as he walks away.

"Gaara your boring! Come on Naruto, you have to show me the village."

"Alright, alright, well lets go Yuki-chan," Naruto says to the young woman as she begins to jump around. "But first lets go eat ramen."

The sound of her fist hitting his jaw made a few people stop in surprise. Seeing nothing thought they continue on their way muttering about ghosts or spirits.

* * *

"Jiraiya, it's been a while," the Hokage remarked as the sennin appeared. His appearance hadn't changed the Hokage thinks to himself. The sparkle in his eyes was still the same, as well as the leer on his face. 

"Yeah, three years since my last visit to Konoha," Jiraiya said quietly, then continued. "Naruto has become powerful, and he has two best friends in Yukionna and Gaara." At this he pauses, as if unsure how to continue.

"You've brought them for the chunnin exam?"

"Yes, also I want them as leaf nins."

Nodding his head the Hokage agreed to do it. "Jiraiya, what has happened to Naruto?" Jiraiya began to tell everything "... and that sensei is how we came to here." Silence met his last sentence, the Hokage merely sat there, absorbing all that Jiraiya had just told him.

* * *

"You know, Ruto-kun, I'm almost sorry for hitting you. That ramen was good," Yuki told him. They were now heading towards the training ground to explore. As they reached the area, they could see four people out there. Three of them were training, while the fourth stood reading a book. 

"Yuki-chan, its two people from my academy," he said excitedly. A strong opponent drove him crazy until he could fight them and the two guys on the team seemed strong.

"Okay, Ruto-kun. You challenge the dark-haired guy and I'll challenge the other," with that the two of them run forward.

"Hey, hey, Uchiha Sasuke, lets fight!" Naruto shouted as he got closer. The four watched them run forward. Sasuke said something to the silver-haired Jounin and to his teammate. Nodding his head eth Jounin motioned the two guys forward.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is Yukionna. Lets fight!"

"Fine," saying this Uchiha and his teammate step away from his teacher and last teammate and walked to the middle of the field. Naruto followed, the two groups stood calmly in the field sizing up their opponent.

* * *

Gaara stood at the edge of the forest, watching his prey fight. The silver-eyed one would require watching. The big-browed on seemed foolish, but strong in taijutsu. It was no matter his sand shield would stop that one as well as the weapons girl. The fights he could have, no would have. _Naruto and Yuki are fighting someone,_ thinking this he heads that way. 

Reaching where they were, he watched the four of them battle on. Naruto had two chakra enhanced clones out helping in the fight. The dark haired one had red eyes and seemed to be able to hold his own quite well against Naruto. _It would be more interesting if they tried. _Kunai and shurikens were flying back and fourth. One clone jumped behind the dark-haired one and got a kunai in the gut.

Yuki was holding was holding her own against the other one. Those two were using mostly taijutsu with a little ninjutsu tossed in. The two that weren't battling stood by and watched. The pink-haired one was cheering on her two teammates. It was boring, Yuki will win her fight and then when she went to help Naruto the silver-haired one would stop it. _Time to leave._

* * *

"Ice Hold," Yuki muttered to herself as she did the proper seals. Ice suddenly appeared at the guys leg, trapping him. Running forward she pressed a pressure point to knock him out. After this she began to move towards Naruto. 

_

* * *

_

_So Yuki-chan decided to end the fight, _he thought as she moved towards them. Uchiha was good, very good._ It was fun to test him, just like he's doing to me._ Pooling chakra to his feet he jumps in the air with Yuki coming underneath. Uchiha wouldn't know who was attacking, because the blow would come from both of them. It was a move to finish the fight. Just as he began to ready himself to attack, the Jounin stepped in.

"Alright, you guys that's enough."

Both stopping in mid-attack, Yuki halted calmly and Naruto landed quietly. Neither of them were breathing hard, hardened fighters both of them.

"Nice match all of you. Sakura see a girl can be powerful. Sasuke, you should watch all of your opponents when battling two that work together often."

"Hn."

"You two are good. Who's your instructor?"

"Ero-sennin," Naruto tells them. After being hit in the head by Yuki he says the right name. Sakura's mouth opens at the mention of the legendary ninja's name. Sasuke says nothing at the mention of Naruto's teacher. Kakashi merely nods as he remembered at the meeting of three years ago. Seeing the time Yuki and Naruto rush off.

_

* * *

So that's who taught Naruto. No wonder he was good, if dead last can become that good I wonder how much I would have improved._ Then Sasukes thoughts went to how different the class clown looked. Three years definitely changed him, gone was that that obnoxious orange jumpsuit, now all black clothed his lithe tan body. It made his blonde hair look gold and his eyes were a deep blue. He's taller and definitely more muscled, he looked good. Shocked at how much he remembered Naruto he violently shakes his head._ Not good thinking like that. He is only an obstacle in my path as an avenger._

* * *

"You know Ruto, that Uchiha kid is kinda cute." 

"Shut up, baka."

"Why are you blushing?'

"I-I'm not blushing and leave me alone."

Staring at Naruto a moment she grinned. _So that's how it is._ They walk on a little more, before Naruto says some more. "He is kinda cute, but I'd only be interested if he was a girl that is," he finished in a rush. She only said 'hmmmmm' and they left the conversation at that. Walking along he pointed out places in town and some of the ninja's he knew from the academy.

_I wonder how Iruka-sensei is, I ought to visit him._ "Hey Yuki-chan, I'm going to go visit my first teacher. You can explore while I'm gone," saying this he took off in the direction of the academy. Yuki watched him leave, then went in search of Gaara.

_

* * *

It feels weird being back here, no dirty look, or anything like that._ Going over the rooftops was the quickest way to reach the academy. Although it would be closed now, Iruka-sensei would still be there. He always stayed after to works some more. _I wonder if he will recognize me?_ Smiling at that thought he dropped in the academy's yard. Still looked the same. The funny thing was that is looked bigger last time he was here. Smirking since it was him that was bigger he walked through the front door. Sitting behind a desk Iruka was grading papers. He hadn't noticed Naruto's arrival. 

"Hello, Iruka-sensei." Iruka jumped in shock and quickly turned towards the door. Recognition was instantly on his face, then joy at seeing him. "Naruto..."

* * *

Only two of them stood there, Naruto was probably with Iruka still. It was surprising it's taken him that long to go visit his old teacher. _Wonder what happened,_ either way even showing Yuki around wouldn't have taken that long. 

"Did you explore enough?"

"Hai, sensei."

"..."

"Well brats, lets get going. Naruto can find us later," saying this Jiraiya motions for them to follow. All three of them disappear in a puff of smoke.

* * *

A/N: Well that is chapter one. Hope you like it. By the way I need two people to be a beta reader for this story. E-mail me if you would like to be those beta readers. Reviews are welcomed. 

**Midori**: Thanxs for telling me. Reviews like this make me enjoy writing.

**lady of the myst**: Sorry SasuNaru action won't be seen for a while, but it will be there. I want to build up the storyline first, so like in the actual series they will be rivals first. The whole blushing scene will probably the most SasuNaru action in a while. But I may put in more depending on how I want the story to go. Also no need to worry I'm only for SasuNaru stuff.

**Dajare**: Thanxs for the review and I'll try to make it less swift.

**Silent Angel**: Thanxs I'm taking the part about beta reader to heart. So next chapter I will hopefully already had it checked by two people. No need to worry about Mary-Sueishness, I'm trying to stay with the story but with my own twist. So no OC pairings with actual characters.

**Tyranimo**: Thanxs for telling me and the plot will definitly begin to develop in the next chapters. Plus next chapter will be an insight on how Naruto spent his 3 years.

All other reviewers thank you for reading and sending a review. I really appreciate when people review so thank you again.


	3. Joining Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

After talking with Iruka-sensei for a while it was now time to visit Ichiraku's again. Ramen from any other place just wasn't as good. Every town or village they traveled to just couldn't compare to Irchiraku's ramen. Everyone looked different now, more wise or experienced. Plus the villagers weren't glaring at him or giving him dirty looks anymore. _Maybe leaving was a good idea._ The one good thing about leaving was he became more powerful and now he could call on and control kyuubi. Also if he hadn't left he wouldn't have gotten such good friends as Gaara and Yuki. Grinning he remembered when they first met.

:3 Years Ago:

Ero-sennin and him have been traveling together for over two months. Declaring that he was sick of Naruto and need information, Jiraiya left Naruto at the hotel. Since he was trying to perfect a technique that Jiraiya had just showed him, he agreed. Standing in the woods focusing on his Chakra a voice snaps him out of his trance.

"Your never going to do it that way. Here's how it's done," and saying that the girl does the jutsu. One of the seals she did was different from what he was doing which is why the jutsu wasn't working for him. That shocked him, but what shocked him even more was that he didn't even sense her approach. Staring at her she glares and snaps, "What are you dumb? Quit staring, baka, and do the seals right."

Nodding his head and repeating the correct seals back to her he performs the jutsu right. "Who…" he began to ask. Interrupting him she grinned. "I'm Yukionna from Snow. Who are you?"

:Present Day:

Yuki-chan sortof just joined up then. She didn't even talk to Ero-sennin about it, she just started to follow us. Eventually Ero-sennin began to train her and me. It was nice to have someone accept me for me. Also it was better that way cause then it wasn't only Ero-sennin and me. But if Yuki joined us quietly then Gaara joined up with a bang.

:2 Years Ago:

It had already been a year since Jiraiya and I left leaf for training. We were heading to Grass village to learn some new techniques, when we heard a commotion up ahead. Five ANBU squads were surrounding a kid. Calling him a demon was one of the kindest things they were saying to him. They were hurting him or at least trying to. Shaking his head Ero-sennin walked up to them and demanded to know what was going on and that they stop immediately.

"This boy is a demon and has no right to live."

"Who says who has a right to live or not? Leave the boy alone."

When Jiraiya-sensei said this the kid seemed to wake up. Sand rose and began to strike the members of the ANBU squad. Soon blood rained from the air, all twenty ANBU members were dead. I walked up, blood dripping down my face, told him my name and invited him along. When we left leaf Jiraiya told me why the villagers hated me so much and nobody should be called a demon for what they couldn't control. Maybe that's why I invited him along with us.

:Present Day:

Just like that Gaara joined up. He joined in blood and Yuki in ice, "…it's funny how we complement each other." He would be fire, Gaara blood, and Yuki ice. Anyway enough time musing, now he had to find his pervert teacher and two teammates.

Scanning the village for their chakra he pinpointed on their location. They weren't to far away. In a puff of smoke he teleported away. Appearing before them he grinned and announced that he Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage had arrived.

"BAKA!!" Yuki and Jiraiya shouted when Naruto finished his speech. Gaara merely shook his head at the behavior of his teacher and teammates. After the brief scene they all settle down for business. Jiraiya began to explain how they will soon become leaf nins and be entering the upcoming chunnin exam. For now though they would be performing missions and doing endless training. After asking what kind of missions would he, Yuki, and Gaara be performing, Jiraiya said C and B class missions. At the silence that followed his answer Jiraiya pulled out weights and told his students that they would be using these weights for training now. Thrusting the weights at Naruto he released the weight when he was sure Naruto had a hold of it. :THUNK: The weights hit the ground and even at the short fall distance make a small crater.

"Ero-sennin, how are we supposed to use these weights. I can't even pick it up," Naruto complained when he reached for the weights, Yuki's eyes were bugging out and even Gaara showed some apprehension. "Well brats, you best begin training. I've got to go information gathering," with a leer on his face he disappeared.

"Well guys, lets start."

"Hn."

"Lets go!!"

* * *

Get stronger, he had to become stronger so he could kill his brother and shut up that stupid dobe. Just the other day that dobe came charging up demanding a match then had the nerve to call him weak. After he killed Itachi he would definitely kill Naruto. 

"Sasuke-kun, are you listening?"

"…"

"Sorry guys, I was sent forward through time and found a book wrote by about us. Since it was about us I just had to read it and only just came back," Kakashi said when he appeared before them. Sakura screamed 'liar,' Taka shook his head in disgust, and Sasuke just listened. Kakashi started to explain their training for the next month. It seemed that there would be no more missions for them right now. They would be having physical training, lots and lots of physical training. Kakashi pulled out weights and tossed them to the three of them and told them to put on. After doing this he commanded them to run twenty laps, after doing that do one hundred pushups, and one hundred pull-ups. When they finished that they could take a break then they had to climb the tress using only their feet and chakra while wearing the weights. It was going to be a long day for all of them.

:6 Hours Later:

"Kakashi-sensei, we're done," Sakura groaned as she laid down on the ground. Taka sat down with a thump and Sasuke barely remained standing. Looking them over Kakashi announced that there would be more training in a half-an-hour, also whoever finished first would have the privilege of reading his book 'Icha Icha Paradise.' After yelling at him Sakura began to sit up.

"Just kidding you guys, your done," saying that Kakashi disappeared with a poof. Sakura asked Sasuke if he would go on a date with her and he answered no. Turning around he left his two teammates behind. Sensing a presence he whipped out his kunai and pressed it against the person's throat.

"Jeez, you are fast," Yuki muttered as she stepped away from him. Taking his silence as an answer she chatted on.

"Ruto-kun is over at the training grounds."

"Hn."

"He needs someone to spar with. Sensei is being a pervert, Gaara is who-knows where, and I'm just to familiar with his techniques," she glances over at him while saying this. At his blank expression she sighed. Shaking her head she went poof and left Sasuke along. Sasuke began to head towards the training grounds. If he was lucky he may be able to kill that idiot now.

Reaching the training ground he searched for Naruto. Sensing a chakra off to his right he walked towards it. The two boys stared at each other anger was in ones eyes and challenge in the others. With a brief pause both flew at each other, kunai struck kunai and the leaped back. A clone jumped forward and Sasuke struck it, with Sasuke's attention on the clone Naruto went to strike at the opening Sasuke made.

Sensing the incoming shurikens he threw himself to the side. Then began to flip backwards as more shurikens came his way. Mad at having to evade Naruto, he performed the seals for the Fireball no Jutsu and blew flames at Naruto. Dodging the flames Naruto went for Sasuke, but he had already disappeared. Naruto looked all around but Sasuke was no where in sight. Taking a deep breath he began to search for Sasuke's chakra, as he did so he sensed shurikens coming his way. Although he sensed them he couldn't dodge them all, one of the sliced across his cheek while the other cut his leg open. Cursing he jumped for the bushes and cover.

_Hmph, that baka did exactly as I expected. 3...2...1._ The explosions went off and Naruto rolled back into the clearing. Doing another jutsu he sent fireballs at Naruto and Naruto went poof. Damn it was a clone, thinking this he rushed from his hiding spot. As he began to move to another spot a body collided with his. They both rolled on the ground for a moment, when they stopped Naruto was laying on top of Sasuke. Naruto was holding his wrists down and was sitting on his waist, he could feel his face begin to flush. 'Get off of me, dobe,' he muttered to Naruto angry that he was beaten by dead last.

"I beat you."

"Get off."

"I beat you though."

"Get. Off. Of. Me."

"Okay, okay, but I still beat you," after saying this Naruto got off of him. Ignoring the hand proffered to him, he stood up. Giving Naruto one last glare he began to walk away, not listening to that idiots shouts of victory. He walked all the way to the Uchiha manor and when he got there he began to train more. He would kill Itachi and Naruto no matter what, even if he had to make a pact with the devil himself, he would kill them. Finishing his training around twelve he walked into his house. It was completely silent, no sounds could be heard nor were any lights on. As he glanced around the rooms he could see the emptiness. If Itachi hadn't killed all his family there would have been signs of life and inhabitance. Suddenly laughing bitterly, he realized if a person were to walk into the house they wouldn't be able to tell someone lived there. The house was bare except for the essentials, it seemed that Itachi not only killed his family, but also killed his life.

Shaking his head at his thoughts he walked into his bathroom, stripped off his clothes and got into the shower. As the water came down onto him, he called up the sharingan. His eyes turned red, the wheels began to spin in his eyes. The anger he was feeling towards Itachi was beginning to include Naruto. How dare Naruto make him look weak, he Uchiha Sasuke was the number one rookie while Naruto was only dead last. He would have to become more powerful to defeat both of them, much more powerful. When he did Naruto wouldn't be dead last anymore, he would just be dead.

* * *

"Ano sa, ano sa Yuki-chan! Guess what I got into a match with Sasuke and he nearly got me," Naruto shouted at her. Looking around showed him that Gaara wasn't around, it seemed that Gaara gained an obsession with that Hyuuga kid. He began to tell her all about the match and how he nearly lost. When he got the to the point where he tackled Sasuke he began to mumble about how he pinned Sasuke to the ground and sat on him. Watching the play of emotions on his face, Yuki grinned. Embarrassment was the key emotion on his face, when he snapped 'what' at her she grinned some more. Before she could begin to pick on him Gaara walked in. Twin looks of concern appeared on their faces when they sensed the mood he was in. He was in a killing mood, the anger, rage, and killing intent was enough to put them on guard. 

Glancing over at them Gaara grinned, Yuki sighed. As they began to walk towards him, someone entered the room. The ninja looked into Gaara's eyes and moaned in fear. With no change in his expression sand began to fly forwards at the man. Naruto leaped forward to push the ninja out of the way and Yuki leapt at Gaara. Catching the tail-end of the sand attack Naruto felt his leg be cut open by the sand. Cursing he stumbled then looked over at his two friends. Gaara was collapsing to the floor and Yuki had blood dripping down her arm.

"You okay Yuki-chan?"

"Hai, Ruto-kun. How about you?"

"Yah just a scratch. I wonder what set him off."

"Probably has something to do with that Hyuuga kid."

As they began to clean up the blood an sand Jiraiya arrived. He looked around the room and then wandered over to Gaara. Leaning down he checked out Gaara, then went an checked out the unconscious shinobi.

"He's still alive?"

"Hai, sensei. We managed to stop Gaara before he could kill him."

"Oh, well grab Gaara and let's go," Jiraiya marched out of the door. Naruto grabbed Gaara and they headed out. They all jumped on the rooftops so they wouldn't attract attention of the people. Moving across the rooftops they were able to avoid notice. As they reached the clearing Naruto dropped Gaara onto the ground and moved away.

"Yuki, press the release point," Jiraiya commanded. Nodding her head Yuki did so and when Gaara began to awaken she moved away. Gaara laid there for a moment, opened his eyes and sat up. The crazy look on his face was gone and now he had no expression, the killing intent was gone too. He stood up and looked over at the rest of them. Jiraiya shook his head, then came over to inspect the seal on Gaara.

:2 Years Ago:

Gaara had been traveling with them for a couple of weeks an they realized they never saw him relax or sleep. Deciding to find out some more about him they set up camp early.

"Gaara, do you ever sleep?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because Shukaku comes out."

"Shukaku?"

"Yes, the demon inside me."

Cursing under his breath Jiraiya stood up and walked over to him. Pushing Gaara down, he began to pull up Gaara's shirt. Seeing no curse seal on Gaara's stomach his cursing was no longer under his breathe. The sand was beginning to react to what he was doing to Gaara, Jiraiya swiftly motioned Yuki and Naruto over to hold him down. When they did so Jiraiya pulled back his arm and it began to glow a bright blue. After it glowed for a moment he thrust his hand forward to put a seal on Gaara's stomach. As the seal appeared Gaara began to scream and thrash about until he passed out.

:Present Time:

The seal wasn't broken or even harmed, so that wasn't the problem. Gaara had a bored expression on his face while Jiraiya poked and prodded his stomach. Yuki and Naruto were standing back watching him. Jiraiya looked at all three of them sensing something was up.

"Okay guys, what's wrong?"

"We don't know so ask him."

"Gaara, what is wrong?"

"…"

"The Hyuuga was hurt."

"Oh that's it? Well don't go crazy on us anymore."

After saying this Jiraiya began to walk away, thought better of it and dragged Gaara away with him. Jiraiya was going to introduce him to the power of a pervert. He shouted that together they would go information gathering for his next book. As they walked off Naruto and Yuki could hear Gaara protesting each step of the way. They began to laugh until tears came out of their eyes, when they couldn't hear Gaara and Jiraiya anymore. The thought of Gaara sitting outside of a bath house peeping at the bathing women made them start to laugh again. Next Gaara would be writing a book that would make even Ero-sennin drool, at this thought they fell to the ground laughing more. When Yuki and him quit laughing he suggested they go eat some ramen at Ichirakus. Yuki agreed and off they went.

* * *

A/N: Okay that is the end of chapter 2. Please review!! Hope you all liked the little bit of humor I tried to add at the end. Also sorry about the OOC and sortof evilness of Sasuke. It's all following the storyline and dont worry they will be a pair _later_ on.Anyhow thanxs for reading. 

**mooneyoukai:** Thanxs for reviewing to let you in on a secret there will be lots of Gaara in the story. But don't tell my muse I told you.

**HikaruOfArrow: **Thanxs for telling me the story was awesome, it warmed my heart.LOL.

**Half-Devil:** Mwah ha ha hah!! You wanted an update well here is an update. I won't let the story sit for less than 2 weeks or less.

**Maliciously Creative:** I drool at SasuNaru too. This chapter goes into how they all met those 3 years ago. In later chapters I will go on more about how they spent those 3 years also I will be doing chapters on the histories (in this story) of Gaara and Yuki's history. And here at your command is chapter 2. LOL.

**Joce: **Thank you for reviewing.

**Licht Sieger:** To tell the truth I don't know why most people are obessed with SasuNaru pairings. I know I am because I'm just a rabid fangirl Anyhow I guess people just enjoy how those two get along in the beginning and how Sasuke is always protecting or saving Naruto. Other than that I don't have the slightest clue. Hope this answered a little.

**Night-Owl123:** Thank you for reviewing and here is chapter 2.

To all other people thank you for reading.


End file.
